Electronic equipment cabinets are generally designed to receive a number of electronic components arranged vertically in the cabinet, mounted on shelves, and/or to front and rear mounting rails. The electronic equipment may include, for example, printed circuit boards, communications equipment, computers, including computer servers, or other electronic components.
Generally, the electronic equipment cabinets have a front door that allows access to the front side of the equipment. Such access allows the addition or removal of equipment from the cabinet, or adjustment to the electronic equipment, for example. Access to the equipment is also provided through the back of the cabinet, typically by way of a pair of doors. Often, it is desirable to secure the equipment cabinets and to restrict access to the cabinets to protect the equipment housed inside from accidental or purposeful damage.